1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft adapted to allow for axial rotation at an intermediate extent and more particularly pertains to effecting rotational movement between the upper and lower ends of a golf club shaft during a swing to maintain the squareness of the head and its face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf club shafts of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf club shafts of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting golfers in improving the results of their swing through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,276 a golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,325 discloses another golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,290 discloses another golf club grip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,668 discloses the design of a golf club grip.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,333 discloses the design of another golf club grip.
In this respect, the golf club shaft adapted to allow for axial rotation at an intermediate extent according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting rotational movement between the upper and lower ends of a golf club shaft during a swing to maintain the squareness of the head and its face.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved golf club shaft adapted to allow for axial rotation at an intermediate extent which can be used for effecting rotational movement between the upper and lower ends of a golf club shaft during a swing to maintain the squareness of the head and its face. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.